Starfruit
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Shooting Starfruit. EU: €3.59 UK: £2.49 TR: ₺9.99 AU: $4.99 PL: 16,52zł BRL: R$7,99 ID: Rp75,000 |unlocked china/PvZ2 = Collect 10 Starfruit Puzzle Pieces |flavor text/PvZ2 = Just a small town fruit that travelled to the big city and found his way to the future. His favorite modes of transportation: conveyor belts, hoverboards, and rockets. WEEEE! }} Starfruit is a plant appearing in both main series ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series game. He is an unlockable plant in the first game and a premium plant in the second game. Starfruit attacks by projecting stars in five different directions whenever a zombie is in his line of fire: one to the left, one going up, one going down, one going to the upper right (gradient of 1/2), and the last going lower right (gradient of -1/2). Each star deals 20 damage. If a zombie is exactly in front of him, with or without eating him, the zombie will be damaged by two of the five sides of Starfruit. Origins Starfruit is based on the real life fruit of the same name, which belongs to the plant Averrhoa carambola, a species of woody plant in the family Oxalidaceae. The star in his name refers to the fact that he is star shaped and shoots stars in five directions, and the fruit in his name refers to the fact that he is a fruit. History ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Starfruit is unlocked after completing Level 4-6. He costs 125 sun (175 in Versus Mode) to plant. In this game, Starfruit has his own mini-game called Seeing Stars, where the player is required to fill up certain tiles with Starfruit to form a giant star in order to complete the level. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Starfruit returns in the Far Future update. He is a premium plant, which is available for purchase for $3.99. His sun cost has been increased to 150 sun. On August 24, 2016, Starfruit was available for 179 gems for a limited time. This deal is currently not available. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Starfruit Starfruits shoot stars in five directions. Damage: normal Range: five directions "Aw, man," says Starfruit. "I went to the dentist the other day and he said that I have four cavities. I've got --count it-- ONE tooth! Four cavities in one tooth? How does this happen?" Cost: 125 Recharge: fast ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Starfruit will shoot ten giant stars in five directions, each dealing 80 damage per shot worth of damage to a single enemy. Costumed Plant Food ability has a longer duration and the projectiles will spin counterclockwise. Level upgrades Level upgrade Strategies Starfruit stands out from other projectile-based for specializing in attacking lanes other than the lane he is planted on. His strength lies in his relatively high firepower potential for his cost, as well as the ability to neutralize enemies attempting to attack plants from the back, such as Digger Zombie in the first game and Prospector Zombie in the second. However, this is hampered by Starfruit's awkward firing pattern, which makes the plant incapable of defending himself from direct assault. Because of this, the plant is likely going to be deployed in columns, in which each Starfruit can cover others. The player can improve Starfruit's performance by funneling the zombies away from the plant, reducing or avoiding the risk of direct attacks altogether. Possible methods include planting Starfruit on water lanes in Pool levels where there are less pressure from zombies, utilizing ice floes in Frostbite Caves, or guiding the horde with Garlic and Sweet Potato. ''Plants vs. Zombies'' Seeing Stars mini-game To win the mini-game, the player must plant Starfruit on the designated tiles - the only other plant that can be placed there is Pumpkin. Because of this, Pumpkin will prove to be highly useful in defending Starfruits in more vulnerable positions. Other strategies that normally work with Starfruit can also be used in this mini-game to help fending off the horde until the objective is completed. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Starfruit faces competition from Rotobaga, whose firing pattern also allows her to hit enemies from adjacent lanes. Compared to Rotobaga, Starfruit exchanges firepower for greatly increased range, since he can attack enemies from much further compared to Rotobaga and therefore will find more use against fragile enemies that can instantly crush plants. His high velocity projectiles also help him against fragile enemies and possibly stronger ones. Performance against backward-moving targets is debatable however: while Starfruit can shoot directly to the back and hit enemies more consistently, Rotobaga's superior damage output helps her neutralize tougher targets such as Jurassic Fossilhead deployed by pterodactyls more easily. Finally, Rotobaga also benefits, as she is not a premium plant and is able to be planted on water tiles in Big Wave Beach without the aid of Lily Pad. A lawn full of Starfruits is good against Octo Zombies, as the Starfruit's rapid, multi-directional attack can quickly destroy the octopi. Gallery Trivia Specific to Plants vs. Zombies *When a Bungee Zombie is trying to steal him, he does not try to harm him, but if another zombie is in Starfruit's range, all five stars will shoot at the Bungee Zombie until the zombie is out of the Starfruit's range. *In the Nintendo DS and DSi versions, sometimes a zombie is within his range, but the star projectile will just bypass the zombie instead of hitting it. This most likely occurs if the zombie is in a lane above him, regardless of position. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *For some reason, in the Chinese version advertisement of his Plant Food upgrade the first picture shows the Starfruit with both his international costume (afro and mustache) and his Chinese costume (antennae) on the same Starfruit. He does not have the afro and mustache costume in the Chinese version. *As of the Power Plants update, he shoots his projectiles much faster. See also *Split Pea *Gloom-shroom *Rotobaga *Star *Angel Starfruit *Premium plants ru:Карамболь de:Sternfrucht pl:Starfruit Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Fog Category:Fog obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Premium plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Adventure Mode exclusive plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces